One Piece Wiki:Poll Results Archive
Important Notice: The following is a list of debates and recorded outcomes. However, these remind as the outcome notes here and editors are not allowed to go against the agreement. Should an editor wish to overturn these decisions, a topic of dicussion must be made and a new vote suggested. The outcome of the new vote will over rule the old vote and become the new standard of practice until such a time as another seeks to overturn the vote. General New Admins *Topic: Forum:New Admins *Proposal: Angel Emfrbl proposed we vote for new admins because the wikia's current admin Mugiwara Franky had moved to the Wikkii and we had no one to sort and organize the wikia. *Verdict: A vote was held and 2 bureaucrats and 2 admins elected. Renaming pages *Forum:Renaming; without explaination and supplying evidence *Proposal: rules of renaming. *Verdict: New rules now confirmed. Policies Restrcitions on Voting *Forum:The Magic 1000 rule *Proposal: put in place a limit on when editors have the right to vote to prevent abuse of the voting system. *Verdict: That members can only vote after editing for 3 months and having 300 or more edits. Furthermore, edits to blogs count as normal. Removing content from your own user talk page *Topic: One Piece Wiki talk:Guidebook/Treatment of Vandalism#Poll *Proposal:Whether should users be allowed to remove messages, including warnings, from their talk pages. *Verdict: They cannot, unless it's spam/harrassment. Wikia Appearance Togglable anime/manga images (overruled) *Topic(s): *Proposal: to use togglable between manga and anime versions images in character infoboxes *Verdict: Overruled by a later poll Some users were pro this proposal, some were against. After a heated debate the idea was rejected by Mugiwara Franky, supported by Angel Emfrbl. Users are currently not permitted to use toggling for images. Other uses for toggling, however, are still allowed. Using the external image loader *Topic: MediaWiki_talk:Common.js#Poll *Proposal:whether to use the external image loader *Verdict:We started using it Changing thumbnails/infoboxes *Topic:MediaWiki_talk:Wikia.css#Poll *Proposal: To update the design of thumbnails and infoboxes using Css. *Verdict:We updated them. Deleting the poll templates *Topic: Forum:Site_Polls#Poll_2 *Proposal:To delete the poll templates *Verdict:They were removed from the articles and added in Template:Main Page-Vote. Colored Manga Images *Topics: Forum:Colored_Manga_Images#Poll, Forum:Colored_Manga_Images#Poll_3 *Proposal:Adding the colored manga images to the wiki and how to use them. *Verdict: The chapters' covers will be uploaded and added in Digitally Colored Manga and we also allow uploading digitally colored pictures of characters to be used in their galleries, but we cannot replace already existing images with digitally colored ones. Empty Cells In Gallery Templates *Topic: Forum:Empty_Cells_In_Gallery_Templates#Poll *Proposal: To not use the EMPTYCELLS parameter and to not decrease the gallery's width unless that eliminates all the empty cells. *We will not be using either. Devil Fruit Color scheme *Forum:Devil Fruit Colorschemes *Proposal: sorting out what colors the Devil Fruit templates should be. *Verdict: Membership voted for Option 4, "Match Between". Togglable images in Infobox *Topic(s): Forum:Pictures_of_characters_after_time-skip_and_before_time-skip *Proposal: To use togglable images in character infoboxes (overruling the previous decision made by Mugiwara Franky on this matter). *Verdict: "Allow the use of a switch between a pre and post timeskip image" in the characters' infoboxes. Specifics of this matter are still being decided. Animated Gif's in Infobox *Topic(s): Forum:Animated gif's in the infobox *Proposal: Change the way the wikia handles gifs. Currently, there are only vague rules on what we allow. *Verdict: the editor membership voted on how gifs should be handled. The current decided results are: **'The gif's pixel size can vary between 100px and 240px, not more or less.' **'The overall byte limit for gif's on a page is 12.000.000 byte.' **'Fansubs on the gif are forbidden.' **'Creator credits on the gif itself are forbidden.' **'The maximum number of gifs on a page are restricted to 3.' **'The max. individual size of a gif is 4.000.000 byte.' **'Gif's are only allowed in the ability/attack section' Page Disputes "Marine" over "Navy" *Topic(s): discussion *Proposal: use "Marine" over "Navy" *Verdict: Current members agreed to use Marine. Nakama * Topic: Forum:Nakama Translation * Proposal: DemonRin suggested a change to the wikias use of the word "Nakama". * Verdict: Use Nakama in episode titles. Literary Technique restore *Forum:Literary Technique pages: restore *Proposal: Joekido proposed the restoration of the deleted pages discussed within the topic. *Verdict: Membership voted for article 2.3. "Tab them into a "Use of Literary Techniques in One Piece" article (like the Animal Species article)". Conjectural Titled Articles *Forum:Conjectural Titled Articles: What to Do? *Proposal: To get sort of them. *Verdict: All were resolved in the forum. Names with long vowels *Forum:Names with long vowels* *Proposal: Ruxax proposed the use of "uu" over "ū" *Verdict: Membership voted for the use "uu" (Outdated) Real name Vs nickname *Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames *Proposal: Fix the problem with real names and codenames being used without universal reasoning *Verdict: Members voted in "Use real names for page names (i.e. Galdino, Edward Newgate, etc)." Fighting Techniques *Topic (s): Forum:Fighting Techniques *Preposal: To remove this page. *Verdict: its now gone...